The First Time Professor Garbanzo Discovered The Four Realities
__TOC__ Synopsis The baby Beans play at being Hoi-Polloi and Mr. Spook. Beanish shows up with new Beanworld Action Effigies of two very thin Beans. The baby Beans want to know who they are. Professor Garbanzo starts telling the tale. It continues the situation at the end of the previous issue. One day Mr. Spook notices that one of the Beans looks different. It appears to have some sort of hat on that won't come off. Soon after, the bean starts spending time gazing at the Fix-It Shop (even though she didn't know what it was). Then she begins to dream. In the dream, she meets what looks like a large version of herself. It reveals that it is the Fix-It Shop and that she is Professor Garbanzo. They are a team, but something has gone radically wrong this year. The situation might be okay if Professor Garbanzo can find the Four Realities. The dream changes, and she is surrounded by all sorts of shapes. She chooses four of them, but forgets them when she wakes up. This happens every night until Mr. Spook suggests trying to remember just one of them when she wakes up. It works! Proffy knows the four shapes, but can't find them in her dreams. Finally one evening they are there, and she chooses them. The shapes fly onto her hat and she wakes up inside the Fix-it Shop. It is familiar. She remembers who she is and what she is. She proclaims her findings to the other beans: "They are the Four Realities and they are our destiny." The baby Beans ask her about the next time she discovered the Four Realities. She replies that that's part of another story - "When Mr. Spook Got His Name". That's a story for another day. Letters * The origin of the Boom'r Band is a story yet to be told. * Beanish uses Gunk'l'dunk to create his Look·See·Shows. * Mr. Marder gives us a powerful teaser about the future of the Beanworld: "In the past there have been endless seasonal cycles... But this time around something basic went wrong - very wrong. And the Big·Big·Picture will never be the same!" * A reader guesses that Mr. Spook is the result of Gran'Ma'Pa receiving Hoi-Polloi Reproductive Propellant. Mr. Marder states that she's vaguely on the right track, but that no one has got it right yet! * Heyoka will play a major role in the destiny of the baby Beans. Noteworthy * The baby Beans are learning by play-acting. * Proffy's story gives us more knowledge of the cyclical nature of the Beanworld. * The shapes Proffy sees in her dream include not only the Four Realities, but also musical notes, ♥s and the lightning-like and spiral shapes that appear when the Cuties' chipskates are supercharged by Beanish's love song in Remember Here When You Are There. This may suggest that all the shapes she sees have significance in the workings of the Beanworld and/or the Big•Big•Picture. Category:Comics Category:Real Life